Love's no Bound
by StephyGirl777
Summary: This is a WWII story of Germany and Fem/Italy. There is a small sex scene in this and there is a small bit of harshness in here. It will bring you to tears.
1. Chapter 1

Love's No Bound

Chapter 1

 _This is Fanfic is base in historic WWII, where the end of the war is near. Enjoy_

It was 1944, the war was losing as the Ally forces were on Germany's back door. Many of Germany's troops lost during the battle in Moscow and now the rumors of American troops on Italian beaches and the rumors of an attack coming towards Juno beach were spreading though the leader's ears. Many Germany troops were losing hope in this war and were believe that their Leader, Hitler will bring death to them. But there was one man that believe his leader. That was Ludwig Beilschmidt, aka Germany. Ludwig is the personification of the country Germany. He uses his human name when in public and around his officers.

Ludwig believed in his leader that they will become powerful and on top of the world. But this thought was brainwashed in his head when he was a young country since he grew up in wars and was taught by his older brother, Gilbert, aka Prussia. Ludwig's mind was filled with power and hunger for war. He will not take failure as an answer, as well as surrender. But Ludwig's heart was not all evil, for he has a special place in his heart for a special person. That person was Felicia Vargas, aka North Italy. She was the most beautiful country among all female countries. She was a bit of a clumsy and she was a bit weak in her training with Ludwig. But she always put a smile on for Ludwig, making his heart beat with love. Felicia loves Ludwig with all of her heart, but this war was making him not himself. She feared for his heart, for war has taken away two of the people she loved. her Grandfather, Ancient Rome and Holy Roman Empire. She feared that she will lose Ludwig as well, so she tried all her might not to fight in this war, but her leader listens to Hitler's words and joined in with Kiku Honda's, aka Japan's, leader. They formed the Axis Powers and they were a huge force to be feared. But Felicia never wanted this and she tries to give up, but Ludwig saves her and trains her more to become strong like him. Felicia hated this, but her love for Ludwig was strong and she stayed by his side through the war.

It was winter time in Germany as they lost the forces at Juno Beach and many Allies has enter many parts of Europe to surround Germany. But Ludwig won't have it as he tries his best to keep his forces at bay, to hold down their boarders. As the war was happening, Ludwig went to his home in the snowy mountains in the Bavarian county to hide and to try to see how to manage the troops. As he was station there, he sends for Felicia to come and meet him there to talk about their troops and how things are going for them in their countries, cause rumors of American troops are in Italy, trying to convert them to their side.

Felicia road in a black car as a SS officer drove her to Ludwig's house, not saying a word. Felicia just sighs and watch as the torn country side passes by her. She kept silent as she feared what Ludwig is wanting to say to her. She didn't want to upset him or hurt him at all. She loved him with all of her heart and won't dare to break his heart at all. As she was looking out of the window, her driver spoke up in a very thick German accent. "Ve are Here Fräulein Vargas." He said as they drove up to a large mansion with many room. It looked untouched by the war as the tress and landscape cover it from the bombs. Felicia stepped out of the car and walked towards the house, shivering with fear and of the cold. The doors open as a young door's men let her in and removed her coat. He left her to report her presents. One of the maids came to her and offer a seat in the living room and some hot chocolate to warm herself up. Felicia accept the offer, sat down, and sip her hot chocolate, warming up her body and calming her nerves.

"Ah Felicia, welcome to my home." A deep voice came from behind her. Felicia looked up to see a tall, blond male, in a black SS uniform with deep blue eyes looking at her. Felicia smiles as she got up, walked over to him, and hugged him. "Ludwig, I am very happy to see you. I have miss you." She said.

"Ja, I have miss you as well, Meine Geliebte { _My Love_ }, I have been dreaming of you and worried about you in Rome." Ludwig said as he sat her down and sat beside her. Felicia nodded as she finishes her hot drink. "Si, I have been keeping myself safe. My brother, Romano, he's been keeping his eye on me a lot. He's been doing some stuff behind our leader's back and mine as well. I do not know what they are, but he kept saying that the war will be over soon and we will all be happy." She said as fear came over her face.

Ludwig sees this and put his hands on hers, "Felicia, you are worried about your brother, I understand, but you know, if what he is doing is wrong, then it is a sign of betrayal to me and mein country. Also, to mein heart as well." Ludwig said as he looked strait into her eyes. Felicia nodded, "I swear with all of my heart I will never betray you, Ludwig. I love you and you promise me in May that we will get married after this war and live in Venice to raise a child." Felicia said smiling at Ludwig, as she held her Iron Cross that he gave her as a token of their love for each other. Ludwig smiles as he held his to hers. "Ja, I love you Felicia Vargas and I will protect you." He said.

Ludwig got up as he held onto Felicia's hand, having her get up as well. Felicia place her cup down as she got up and held close to Ludwig. Ludwig took his hand, held up her face towards his, leaning down and kissed her gently. Felicia gave into the kiss and melt into Ludwig's arms. Felicia loves his kisses as they were gentle and soft as his body. She felt his heart pounding in his chest as she felt his love for her. Ludwig broke the kiss as he gave her a gentle smile. "Come let us turn in for the night." He said. Felicia nodded as he leads her upstairs, then into his room.

As they enter, Ludwig told his servants that to let no one enter his room and that they should have the night off. Ludwig closes the door and turn to see Felicia removing her uniform with her back towards him, teasing him. Ludwig gave a small grin as he walked towards her, removing his uniform as well. With her top of her uniform off revealing her breast Ludwig wrap his arms around her, holding her close to his bare chest. Felicia let out a cute giggle as she looked up to see Ludwig's grin. She turns around and faced him, moving her hands lower to undo his dress pants. Feeling her small hands fiddling with his pants, Ludwig let out a gasp as he felt her trying to undo his pants and lightly hitting his bulge that has become to grow. Felicia let out a gasp as she got his pants undone and slip it off of him and let out a huge gasp as she saw his member sprung out, looking huge and wet. Felicia let out a moan as she started to lick it tasting his wetness. Ludwig gasps as she shivers to her licks. "Ahh... Felicia... that feels soo good..." He moans as he used his hand to hold himself up by bracing the bed post.

Felicia lick her lips as she was done licking him. She let out a giggle as she saw how red Ludwig's face became. Ludwig gently took hold of her, carried her to the bed, and flop her on the bed, making her squeak with joy. Ludwig went top of her and saw that she didn't removed her skirt. "Oh, you are not ready." He grins as he removed her shirt and underwear, setting them on the ground. Felicia lay there on the bed, looking so cute and innocent as Ludwig removed her clothes. Ludwig turn to look at her and saw how beautiful her body is and wanted it for himself. He leans down and started to play with her large breast, making her moan with joy and pleasure. "Ahh... Ludwig... Ahh... ha... Ludwig..." She moans out as she held her arms down, gripping the bed sheets. Ludwig continue to play with them and started to lick them as well. Which make Felicia moans louder and grip more of the sheets as she tried not to grab Ludwig and scratch him.

Finishing this, Ludwig looked down at Felicia and gave her a small peck on the lips, "I love you," He whisper to her as he took his hands and started to play around in her, making her gasps and cry out in pleasure as she can feel him playing with her clit. "Ah... Ludwig... p-please... come... into me..." She begged him as she put her hands on him, gripping him. Ludwig looked up at her and nodded as he removed his hand as it was covered of her wetness and used as a lube for his member, to make it easier for him to enter her. Ludwig position himself and slowly entering her, making her gasps in pain as she could feel his huge member enter her. "Ahh... ha... Ludwig... ah..." She cries out as tears started to come out of her eyes. Ludwig looked at her and stopped, "Felicia... you ok?" "Yes... Ludwig... just... give me time... ha... it is... so big..." She said. Ludwig grunted, "quiet... you..." He said making Felicia giggles as she gasps, "You can move... Ludwig... please... move..."

Ludwig nodded as he started move in her, getting into a rhythm. Started out slow, but started getting fast and fast, making Felicia gasps and cry out in pleasure as she can feel herself getting close. "Ahh... Ludwig... more... more... I am goanna cum... more..." She cried out as she grips the bed. Ludwig groans as he went fast and more as he too was goanna cum as well. "Felicia... c-cum.. for me... please... cum for... Felicia..." He said as he can feel himself goanna cum. Felicia let out a loud cry as she came onto him. Ludwig came as well as he groans, letting his cum enter. Letting a huge gasping sound, Ludwig looked at Felicia as she was panting hard. Ludwig removed himself and lay beside. "Felicia... you ok?" He asked her. Felicia nodded as she calmed her breathing down and held him close. "Si, I am fine." She said as a wave of sleepiness came over as she fell asleep in his arms. Ludwig smiles as he held her close, "Ich Liebe dich, Meine Liebe." He whispers as he fell asleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Love's No Bound

Chapter 2

The next morning came as the sunlight shines on the new fresh snow as it looked like sweet frost. The bright morning sunlight enter the room as two lovers were soundly sleeping, but their sweet sleep was goanna end when there was a sound of the front door opening and slamming shout. This woke up Ludwig, but not Felicia. He got out of bed, put some day clothes on and left the bedroom to find out who enter the house without letting him know. Ludwig walk to the stairway to find a white hair male with red eyes looking at him, "Bruder, what is the matter? You should've let me know you were coming to see me." He said.

Gilbert looked up at his brother and his eyes was filled with anger, "Where is she? Where is Felicia?" He asked as he was ready to kill someone. Ludwig saw this and stopped his brother, "She is here, but why do you want Felicia? She has done nothing wrong." Gilbert looked up at his brother and scoff. "You don't know then... Italy has allied with America. Ja... I found out from our spies in Rome. Their leader was removed from his post and a new one stepped up. He then signs agreement with that Yankee's boss and now they are no longer part of the Axis Powers." Gilbert said.

Ludwig was in shocked as what he heard. He held himself up as he felt being betrayed by his love and that she is no longer an ally. He loved her and now this is happening, she has betrayed his leader and his heart. "G-Gilbert.. get the car ready for her... I will send her down... but she will not... be harmed. I will go to her..." He said as he slowly walked over to his bedroom to confront Felicia. As he enters, Felicia was up getting dressed, she turned and smiled at Ludwig. "Ludwig~~ What do you thing, this red one, or this brown one." She said as she held up two dresses. Ludwig just looked at her with pain on his face. Felicia set her dresses down and walked over to him. "Ludwig... you ok- -gasps-" She gasps as she reached up to touch his face, but he gripped her wrist. "Don't... Felicia... don't... You have to go." He said. Felicia looked at him, confused, "Ludwig... I just got here. I was goanna plan a good day hanging out in the town and maybe-" "Shut up! Felicia... You have to leave... You have betrayed our alliance, you are no longer a part of the Axis Powers." He said as his face changed as there was no emotions showing on his face.

Felicia shook her head, "Ludwig you must be joking, there is no way I betrayed you. I am loyal you to and to- Ahh!" She screamed as Ludwig slapped her on the cheek knocking towards the bed. Felicia looked up in pure shocked as Ludwig would never lay a hand on her in pure anger. "I said GET OUT! NOW!" He shouted. Felicia started crying as she grabbed her stuff and went out of the room heading towards the front door in her night gown. Gilbert was there at the front door, scowling at her. Grabbing her coat, covering up, and enter the car. Felicia kept on crying as she felt her heart broke as she drove away. Felicia never looked back as she vanished from the house's sight. When she vanished, Ludwig fell to the ground and started crying hard as his heart broke as well and knew that he will never see her. "F-Felicia... please... f-forgive me..." He said as he cried.

-Back in Italy-

Felicia return home in tears and with a broken heart. She enters her home, that she shared with her brother. Once she enters, she saw that their stuff was packed and that most of their military belongings were taken out of the house. She walked over towards the office where she could hear her brother, Romano Vargas, talking to someone. Felicia knocked and enter to find him talking to Alfred Jones, aka America. Felicia was in shocked as she saw her brother talking to an ally. "Romano... what is this?" She asked. Romano walked over to her. "The war is done, Felicia. We have dethroned our leader and put a better one up, that has our country in mind and left the war." He said. Felicia backed away from him. "Romano... do you know what you have done? You have made us betrayed our alliance with Germany and Japan. You... made Ludwig... get so angry that... he hit me and cast me out of his house. You... broke our love... and now... I have nothing to live for..." Felicia said as she started to cry as she remembers that morning. Romano stay nothing as he saw how hurt she is now, he knew that she and Ludwig were getting close, but he never how close they were. Felicia walked away from her brother. "Romano... Rome is yours... I am going back to my place... and I don't want to see you or anyone at all... You broke our love and I will never forgive you for this." She said as she walked out of the office, slamming the door. Alfred just stood there dumbfounded and watched this. "Um... Romano... we should continue this later, Yeah?" Romano nodded as he showed Alfred out.

Meanwhile Felicia was packing up all her things in creates and in suit cases as she was leaving Rome for good. Called for a moving truck to come and pick up her creates and trunks to take to Venice, her other home. As she was packing, she could hear the people in the streets celebrating their new leader and the end of the war. Felicia cried more as she will never spend this happy occasion with Ludwig by her side. Looking over at the photo of her, Ludwig, and Kiku together making a funny picture together. Picking it up, she smiled as she remembers that day and felt the joy from it. "Once everything is calmed down, we will see each other again... I promise." She said as she packed it. It took her nearly all day as her room and side room was bare with nothing. Felicia had the male servant's helper her moved her boxes in the truck. Once it was filled, Felicia turned to see Romano standing there frowning. She gave him a light smile as she enters the truck and headed back to her home in Venice. It was the last time Romano saw his sister as he saw her vanished between the houses.

It took Felicia a week of driving till she returns back to her own home in Venice, Italy. It was her jewel city and her birth home. She was its city's princess. Felicia felt better entering her old home, which was a lonely house near the shores of the ocean. Felicia smiled as she enters her home and sighs, "I am home, Venice and I am not leaving." She said as she helped the movers move her crates and trunks into the house. Once everything was in, Felicia payed the men and thanked them for helping her. As they were gone, Felicia started to clean a bit and get her bedroom ready as she was tried from the trip and has a lot of work to do to get into a new life, without any pain and heart ache.

Two months has passed since the whole ordeal with Ludwig and her brother. Felicia was starting to be her self and started getting back into painting and cooking for the kind folks that live near her home and started to have dinner parties with some of her new friends. As she was getting back on a good path. Felicia has notice that her clothes has not been fitting her and she has been getting sick, which is weird for her, since she is a county and they don't get sick if something is happening in their country. But nothing was happening, so she decided to go to the doctor to get it checked out. Once there she was shocked to learn she was pregnant with a child. Felicia started to cry as she knows who the father is and the memories from that morning came to her. The doctor suggested that she can get rid of the child, but Felicia shook her head, "No... I will keep it. I will be murdering it if I kill it." She said as Felicia decided to raise the child by herself and make sure it will get the love that it needed.

Four months has pass since the news and Felicia's belly was getting bigger as she was happier then she ever was. She doesn't know why she was being so happy, but she feels it is cause of the baby and she can't wait to meet it. Felicia hums as she did her daily routines around the house. Getting herself busy, Felicia put painting on hold because it was hard for her to sit and paint as the baby was moving a lot and was making her take a lot of bathroom breaks. So, she decided to do some baking since it will be much easier on her body and that she could give them away to people that needed more then she does. Felicia haired a midwife to help her if she is not feeling well or make sure that she was taking it easy for the baby.

Three more months has passed as Felicia was getting ready to have the baby. Felicia could feel the baby was goanna be here any time and can't wait to see it. Felicia had the midwife nearby as she was feeling some pain and discomfort coming from below. After a few minutes of pain and discomfort, Felicia felt her water burst and more pain came. "Ahh... oh... the baby... it is coming." She said as she held onto the bed as she can't move to lay down on the bed. The midwife came to her side and knelt down holding her arms out. "Alright Felicia, that baby is coming. I need you to push when a wave of contractions comes." She said. Felicia nodded as she felt a wave came and she started to push really hard, making the head pop out. "Ahh... ha... I felt it move... it is... out..." "No. one more push, Felicia." Felicia nodded as she let out a one huge push, screaming as the pain was hard on her. The midwife gasps as she held the baby as it came out. "Oh. Felicia... the baby is out... It is a girl." She said as she started to clean it up, cutting the cord, and giving it some light slaps to make is cry. Felicia gasps as she lost her strength in her legs and fell to the floor. "Ahh... ha... l-let me hold her..." Felicia said as she held her arms out. The midwife nodded as she handed Felicia her baby. 'Oh... hi there, my sweetie. Oh... I have been waiting for you for a long time. You look so beautiful and sweet. Just like your father... -sniffs- Oh... my little Angel... Angelica... Si your name will be Angelica Rosa Vargas." She said as Felicia felt tired and weak from the birth.


	3. Chapter 3

Love's No Bound

Chapter 3

-1960-

It was the 60's, 12 years since the fall of the war, a lot has happened since Felicia was removed from Ludwig's life. When the war ended, Ludwig was place under house arrest for the crimes of war and death of millions lived. But the worst was that Gilbert was no longer a country. Since they feared that his empire will rise and that it was his empire that started the wars, they all decided that he would no longer be a country and will be under the care of Russia. Ludwig fought for this, as he didn't want his brother be taken away and live with a horrible country as Russia. But they had no choice and then a huge wall was build in Berlin, over night and many people were separated from their families and were never aloud to see them for a long time. Felicia heard about this news and her heart cried out for Ludwig's people and hoped that he is still alive. But deep down she was still hurting from that morning, she wanted to send him mail, but she feared that if she mentions her daughter to him, the Allies will find out and take her daughter away from her, since she is a daughter of the man that killed millions of innocent people. So, Felicia kept herself and her daughter hidden from the world and never went to any of the world meetings.

Now, living on her own with her daughter, life has been happier for them as Felicia did her best taking care of her daughter and since she is daughter of a country, Angelica won't grow as fast as humans do, she will be still a little child, but her mind has grown smart and she knows she is a daughter of a country and will be immortal like her mother and father. Today was Angelica's birthday and it will be just her and her mother. Angelica looked she is 4 years old, but her mind is older then her body. Angelica looked at her mother as she enters the kitchen, seeing her mother cooking her special meal. "Mama, I want to ask... where is papa? How come I don't see him? I see many children hand out with their papas, but I don't have one... why is that?" She asked. Felicia stopped cooking, turned around and looked at Angelica. Felicia smiles as she knells down and put her hands on her shoulders, "I will tell you later, when you are older, Angelica, right now is not a good time to tell you. But soon you will see him, that I promise you, Angelica." She said smiling. Angelica nodded, as she respects her mother's words and didn't push more for any answers. Angelica can see that mention her papa makes her mama sad, so she won't have asked more. "Good girl, now go and washed up, your special meal is almost done and maybe we can go out for a walk." She said. Angelica smiles as she ran out of the kitchen, washed up, and came back showing her mother her hands. Felicia giggles as she has a very good little girl.

-1989-

"This just in, the wall is coming down. That is right, Germany has now become whole and the wall is coming down. Families will see their loved ones and people will now be free from the Soviet Union." The news said on the TV. Felicia watched with Angelia as they saw the wall being torn down from many Germans smashing it down. As the camera was panning around showing how much everyone was taking the wall down, Felicia saw a tall blond male, looking like Ludwig running towards a white hair male, hugging him close. Angelica smiles, "mama look, see two brothers hugging each other." She said pointing to Ludwig and Gilbert. Felicia nodded as she wipes her tears away. "Si, they were separated from each other for a long time." Felicia said as she hugged her little girl. Angelia smiled as she hugged her mother back. "Angelica... I think it is time that you can see your father. But... where we are going, there will be a lot of people like mama. They countries and they do not know about you, so don't be afraid of them, ok?" Angelica shook her head. "Mama I am not afraid of anything, for I will protect you." she said standing up. Felicia smiles as she can see how much is like Ludwig, always there for her and protecting her from anything that might harm her.

It was the day of the World meeting and there was a huge gathering as they all came to celebrate Ludwig's uniting with his brother and that Ludwig is free from all charges and can go live a normal life. As people came in, congrats Ludwig and Gilbert, the whole room went silent as Felicia enter the room. No one has seen or heard from her since the war ended. Romano told everyone that Felicia went into hiding to heal from the war. But now she walked in with a 5-year-old child by her side. Felicia started to feel a bit nerves as the countries were looking at her till her brother came towards her and hugged her close. "Felicia... you came. I thought you would never come to this. Last you wrote to me that you were staying home, but what change?" Felicia smiles, "Angelica wanted to come to meet everyone and I want her to meet her papa." Felicia said. Romano frowns, "Do you think it is wise?" "Si... he is no longer the man that hurt me years ago. She has the right to know who her father is and you know this." Felicia said. Romano nodded, 'Si, I will be here for you, if anything happens." Felicia smiles, "Don't worries, Angelica is protecting me, Si, Angelica?" Angelica nodded, "Si~~ Ciao uncle Roma." She said. Romano's face turns red, "C-Ciao... Angelica"

Romano left them as Felicia turn to see Ludwig standing at the end of the room, shaking hands and talking. She took a deep breath and let it out. As she walked towards Ludwig, she felt her heart shake with fear, as all her fears were coming towards her mind. As she got closer, Ludwig turn to see Felicia coming towards her. His eyes widen at her, seeing her made his heart leap with joy. He walked towards her and embrace her in a deep hug. This surprise Felicia as she never thought that Ludwig would do this. "Felicia... Mein Gott, I have dreams of you every night since I let you go. I wanted to send you a letter telling you how sorry I was and that what I was doing was to keep your safe. I cried that day when you left, my heart was never the same when you disappeared from my life. I surrender with ease and I gave up everything to the Allies. I lost myself and my Bruder that day as well. I was a broken man and was no longer worthy of being a country. But with Allies help, I return to what I suppose to be and grew the right way. Then Alfred went to war with Ivan to save my brother and in the end the Union ended and my Bruder is now free, we are free." He said smiling. Felicia smiled back. "I am happy for you, Ludwig, but there is something you should know. That night, before I left we... we did it and well..." Felicia gently push Angelica in front her, "This is Angelica... she is your daughter. Angelica... This is your father."

Ludwig was in pure shocked as he saw his daughter for the first time, never knew that Felicia had her and that he totally forgot that night as well. "I... have a daughter..." He said as he knells down to take a good look at her. He was shocked to see how much she looks like him. He held his hand out towards her, but Angelica smiles as she hugged him, "Papa~~ I am so glad to meet you. Mama told me that I would meet you and I did." She said. Ludwig hugged her close as tears filled his eyes. He got up, holding on to Angelica. "Felicia... will you ever forgive me, for hurting you and breaking your heart?" He asked as tears were falling down his face. Felicia nodded, "Si, Ludwig. I forgive you. Angelica kept me very happy and she was an angel that was given to me to make me happy and soon see your happy face." She said. Ludwig leans forward and gave Felicia a kiss on the lips. "Then what will you say to this." He let Angelica down, and went on one knee. With everyone watching this they gasp as Ludwig pulled out a ring box and held it to Felicia. "Will you become my wife?" He asked her. Felicia gasps as she started to cry, "Si... Si... I will Ludwig. I will." She said as she took it and place the ring on her finger. Ludwig smiled as he got up, and picked Felicia up, holding her close. All of the countries clapped for them and some were in tears.

As the countries were clapping, Gilbert was happy to see his brother finally happy, he turns to see Romano and gave him a grin as he walked over to him, "So you knew this would happen, Ja?" Romano nodded, "Si... I knew that their love was till alive and now that they have a child, my sister is very happy and she will never be alone." He said Gilbert nodded, "Ja... Ludwig was a messed-up case after the war, but his love for Felicia kept him going and now that we are brothers, why not start again, Romano and make sure they stay happy." Romano nodded as he shook Gilbert's hand as a sign of friendship and agree to make sure their siblings are a happy couple.

 **The End**


End file.
